DISSEMINATION Project Summary/Abstract We will distribute technological advancements made through this BTRR to the scientific community through peer-reviewed publications, websites, and presentations at scientific conferences. Developments in NMR and probe technology will be disseminated in peer-reviewed journals. Broader use in the biomedical science community of technological advances made through this BTRR will be promoted through commercialization efforts. We will develop and maintain a website which clearly explains the purpose and capabilities of this BTRR, including material designed for the general public which outlines the health science impacts of selected projects. Along with contact information for investigators and staff of the BTRR, the website will link to the Magnet Lab's highly developed User Program magnet time request site for online proposal submittals for instrument time. The website will also be integrated with the Magnet Lab's Safety Training site, which allows users and staff to complete general lab and magnet-related safety courses which is required to operate instrumentation at the Lab. Each year, users and staff at NHMFL contribute one-page experimental summaries of their projects, which will be available for download to the scientific community, and selected summaries are published in an annual issue of MagLab Reports.